Olympians in Roman Time
by Splendour
Summary: The Greek Gods went down the Olympus and found out that the Romans had changed their name and personality...They were very angry and decided to do something about it...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Greek myth or any myth but certainly I don't.  
Olympians in Roman Time  
"It has been long since our last visite to the world below," said Zeus to the gods in their regular feast, "why, I wonder what the world is like now."  
  
"You are just wondering how many pretty girls are there," muttered Hera to herself.  
  
"My horses had been fully trained they now just lead the chariot of the sun up the sky on their own, I don't even know anything about the world below anymore," stated Apollo.  
  
"What about you, Aphrodite? Have you made anymore match to those mortals?" asked Hera in her usual sarcasm.  
  
"I have not the opportunity to do more than just sit here," returned the gentil goddess, "there will be no more Paris-Helen match I assure you."  
  
"And I am almost bored to death, for I haven't found much battles to fight," growled Ares.  
  
"Surely we can find out," said Athena, "If you say so father."  
  
"Iris can go and fetch us some news," said Apollo, indicating the messenger.  
  
"No, I will go," volunteered Athena, "I haven't found much interest on the Olympus and my interest are with people, with wisdom and warfare."  
  
"Go then, daughter, report us good news and tell the people that there shall be no disturbances from the Olympians ever again," said Zeus, and he drank the farewell wine to the gods in their feast.  
  
Athena went down from the holy mountain, and took the form of a traveler. She was heading to the realm of Ulysses, after so long she was wondering how his realm had looked like. The road was busy with merchants going from one place to another, and there were countless inns on the main roads. The goddess saw many people wearing clothing that were in a strange fashion, but she did not wonder. After all, many years had passed for the mortals on the Earth, and those were but a change of light to the immortal gods. There must been changes made, thought Athena, great influences.  
  
She went into this inn called the Arrow of Apollo. After she looked at the name she smiled, for her brother's influence was still around, which means the people haven't completely forgotten the great gods that once lived with them. Surely if they remembered Apollo, they would remember her, Athena.  
  
She took a seat, and asked for ale. The innkeeper was an old man, but he sure knows how to make good ales. Beside her sat a commoner, possibly some farmer dwell not far away, and she decided to dig something out of him  
  
"Good day to you, sir, in the name of the Olympians," greeted the goddess.  
  
"Greetings sir, in the name of the great Caesar," replied the commoner.  
  
"Caesar? Another warrior king for Greece? Or is it another religion that has taken our place?" thought Athena. "Aren't those years great, sir?"  
  
"Great? More than great! These are excellent harvests!" exclaimed the commoner.  
  
"Well, I guess the gods had missed a lot," said Athena.  
  
"Missed? They gave us those blessings!"  
  
"People still had faith in us, that's a good start," thought Athena, "maybe they haven't forgotten us after all."  
  
"But no one have heard from them for a long long time it seems," said the goddess.  
  
"Are you crazy or did you just come from another world?" asked the commoner, "haven't you performed the rites of adulthood to the great Jove?"  
  
"Jove? Who's Jove?" asked Athena.  
  
"Why, the almighty Lord of Gods, King of all! The mighty Jupiter who is father of all gods, especially Apollo."  
  
"Jupiter?! Jove is Zeus?!" Athena cried within her head, "I need to do something, what happened to the wisdom? What an ugly name! Although he does deserve it sometimes."  
  
"What about Athena?" asked the goddess anxiously, worried about her own reputation.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The goddess of wisdom."  
  
"Oh, you mean Minerva! Now I am getting it," he requested for more ale and resumed talking, "She is great, I have a friend who is her priest! She is a great goddess I tell ye, many many people worshiped her."  
  
"That's comforting news," thought the goddess.  
  
"Oh yeah...who did she marry to again..............?" began the commoner.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Minerva! I thought she married to a god......what's his name..........." this commoner had taken two more cups of ale and lost part of his mind. Athena watched him anxiously to find out her consort.  
  
"Oh right! It's Cupid!" cried the commoner.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cupid, the god of love."  
  
"You mean the goddess of love."  
  
"No, god of love, I am sure!"  
  
Poor Athena, who had never been so humiliated before, almost changed this drunken head into a donkey. Her, the great goddess of wisdom, marry to a god of love? And what will Aphrodite make out from this that the people had changed her gender?  
  
"Where will I be able to find your friend priest to....Minerva?"  
  
"You can ask for the Temple of Minerva and they will point to you," answered the commoner.  
  
"Very well, farewell to you, sir," Athena left the table, and in her hurry she even forgotten to pay.  
  
A/N: well, Minerva did not marry to Cupid in the Roman myth, so don't flame me! I like Athena too it's just the fact that I want to make this a bit comical. I will see the reviews and update. And if I do update it will be very late for I have things to do those days. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Athena hurried to the Temple of Minerva. She had no idea what has happened to this world, yet everything is still so similar, leave aside the change of the names of the Olympians.  
  
"Caesar, the man speaks of the name of Great Caesar," thought the goddess of wisdom, "who may that be?"  
  
As she turned to the road she saw a soldier in strange fashion of armor marched down the main road, she decided that since the commoner was half drank, some information from a sober person may help.  
  
"Good day to you sir," said the goddess disguised as a traveler, "will you be kind to tell me where is the Temple of Athena is?" She used her true name, for somehow she wishes to find that the commoner speaks of nothing but false stories.  
  
"Temple of Athena sir?" asked the soldier in a strange tone, "are you sober, sir traveler?"  
  
"Perfectly as you are, sir," returned the goddess.  
  
"Well then, sir traveler," answered the honest soldier, "I think you are mistaken then. There is no Temple of Athena, nor was there any of that kind I have heard of." Seeing the disappointed face of the goddess, the soldier added: "But there is a Temple of Minerva near by, right at the little town you will find if you will follow the road. That's the only temple near the whole area of this country place, sir."  
  
"Will I be able to find it if I follow this road?"  
  
"Of course, just follow the main course and you will find the town, it's quite noticeable, and the Temple was the largest building there is," answered the Roman soldier.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Athena, "good luck with your duty then."  
  
The soldier saluted and went on his way.  
  
Athena wandered along the road, and ideas are rolling in her mind. What had happened to the world since the last encounter of the gods and mortals? Caesar, that Caesar must had something to do with it, but what? Why are the name of the gods changed, their personality changed? All must be answered, and fast, she thought. Looking straight ahead, Athena found herself almost passing a town, a very small town yet with a large building that has taken almost all of its space besides the mayor's house and several markets. The temple, in comparison of the houses off the country, was built in stones, whereas the houses were built with straws and wood. Great statue of a warrior goddess was at the front, guarding the way to the temple. Athena saw many of the peasants, walking into the temple with offers and sacrifices. Many came out with a smile of satisfaction and the feeling of being blessed. The goddess shook her head, truly she felt sorry for those illiterate peasants who did not know what they were doing, and she decided that after this matter shall end, her, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, will give her full blessing to the land, for all those peasants.  
  
She walked in, and saw people praying, offering their sacrifices to the altar. Several priests with brown robe were there leading the rite. She leaned towards one priest, and asked for the main priest.  
  
"What do you want to see him for?" asked the lesser priest in Latin, after seeing the fashion of cloth the goddess was wearing. It was an unfamiliar tongue to Athena, though with her wisdom she could manage it immediately.  
  
"I wish to speak with him, I bring the message of the goddess Minerva," said the goddess. The priest took another look at her, and went to an older priest who was beside the altar. The priest turned and whispered at another priest of a high rank, who took his place at the altar. The old man walked down and came towards Athena.  
  
"What's your wish, stranger? You say you bring with you the message of our goddess Minerva," said the priest in Latin.  
  
"I have never returned here for many years, sir priest," answered the goddess, "the goddess, she had guided me home and," She paused, "the goddess, since she had to handle affairs from afar, she wishes to know the things happened here where her faithful followers are."  
  
"Our goddess is a divine deity, she can manage many things," replied the priest, narrowing his eyes at the goddess, "She will know what happens here."  
  
"Yes, but the Great Caesar, according to my goddess, had be affected by the other gods, she had no control over him whatsoever, and that god, for who exactly she knows not, had done things differently since her departure to the East, where she will gain more followers," answered Athena.  
  
"I suppose there came no harm in telling you the situation now, sir, though I cannot believe your tale," said the priest, "What do you wish to know, sir?"  
  
"Caesar, what had become of him? And, who is the Caesar, how he came to be? I have left the home for so long and I was cut off from the communication here. What other gods was there besides my lady Minerva? I had not seen any."  
  
"You seemed...........rather ignorant, sir," said the priest.  
  
IGNORANT!!! CALLING THE GODDESS OF WISDOM IGNORANT!!! Athena felt her pride has been stepped on. But for the sake of hearing the news, she supposed that she could just give some punishment afterwards.  
  
"Well, the great Caesar is the emperor of our Roman Empire, and our empire has stretched so wide and far that the citizens speak several different languages. Then there is the barbarians who would do nothing but slaughter and killing, which is a great problem to our Caesar.........." Began the priest, but he was interrupted by Athena.  
  
"Will you tell me what has become of the gods of the Greeks?" she asked.  
  
"The Greek gods? You mean the Olympians? They were but false gods, sir, and I thought you were guided home by Minerva," the priest looked at the goddess with a suspicious expression on his face.  
  
"So who are the gods now we worship?" asked Athena.  
  
"To name a few, Jove, or Jupiter, is the great king of gods. Saturnia, or Juno is his wife. Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and warfare, and Apollo is the sun god and the god of archery. Mars is the war god, Neptune is the lord of water, and Pluto the king of the underworld," said the priest, "now are you satisfied?"  
  
"Indeed, sir," answered the goddess, "I will be gone now, and my name is Athena, not Minerva." She turned into a wind and disappeared, left the priests and peasants wordless, staring at where the strange traveler was standing.  
  
A/N: Yes I know this one suck. I am out of inspirations now.......Help me my readers! Will you give me some suggestions for the story? Thank you SO MUCH for those reviews, and PLEASE help me out here, I am not so good at this. THANKS A THOUSAND TIMES! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Zeus as he heard the report of Athena his daughter. He knocked a table over with fierce temper. "I cannot believe this, summon all the gods!" he ordered, and Iris hurried to gather the mighty gods over to the Great Hall of the King of Gods' palace.  
  
The gods, after hearing that Zeus was in a great temper, all showed the unwillingness to go. Apollo said that he is now directing his horses for a new route around the sky; Ares said that he is practicing archery with Apollo, which obviously contradicted with the excuse of the Sun God, and by that Iris had managed to persuade the War Lord who did not have a very complicated mind to come to the meeting. Hera, who has already heard the cries and table falling in the Great Hall, decided to say that she is not well and shall not attend the meeting. Poseidon, trying desperately to seek an excuse but couldn't come up with any, decided that for the sake of being one of brothers to Zeus that he would come. However, the other brother of his, Hades, had no intention of even move himself away from his Underworld. He sent Iris back with the message that he is very busy, for there has been war and he has to manage all those souls.  
  
So among the main gods only Aphrodite, Athena who was present, Ares, and Poseidon came, not to mention the pathetic attendance of the lesser gods who were more afraid of Zeus than anything. This, did add fuel to the burning anger of the High King of Olympus.  
  
"I am warning each one of those who cared not to come," threatened Zeus angrily, "this is a matter that concerns everyone of the Olympians. If they their selves are too lazy to come, I will drug each one of them here, NOW!"  
  
So, poor Iris had to fly to all those gods' places once more with dried lips to persuade them, and told them the threat of Zeus. Upon the fear for the High King who would actually do what he has threatened, the gods came unwillingly, and half expecting to be saved from punishment.  
  
"Now, Athena had returned with a disappointing news," said Zeus, satisfied with the sight of the full attendance of the gods, "that the Mortals, who had a leader called Caesar, has changed everything. Despite the fact that they created a new religion, they had based that religion from us, the real gods. They changed our names, changed personalities, genders, yet anyone with some intelligence shall see the similarity between those false gods and us. We have been twisted into some cursed idols! Their King of Gods is called Jove, and his wife Juno.........RIDICULAS names they had applied!"  
  
"Jove and Juno?" the gods tried to hold their laughter, only Hera, whose pride had been severely damaged, remained silent.  
  
"We MUST stop this madness," said Zeus, walking back and forth, "any ideas?"  
  
"I say we go down there and kill half the population!" cried Ares, "I am dying of peace!"  
  
"Ares, that will not help," said Athena, "what will the people think of us? Blood thirst bulls like you?"  
  
"What, then are we suppose to wait until some horrible names has been put on our head?" returned the War Lord.  
  
"Listen, we must not damage our image ourselves, but come up with a way that we can change the thought of those people," said Aphrodite.  
  
"I have an idea," said Poseidon, "we will start a plague, which the people will not be able to cure it theirselves. Then we go down as rescuers, and make them change their religion back to the real one."  
  
"That's a good idea!" agreed Apollo.  
  
"I say, first we start with the leader. We must do something with that Caesar. If he turns to our side than all the people will," suggested Athena.  
  
"We can't just give them a peaceful chance........" said Ares.  
  
"How about this," said Hades, "you will go down there, invisible, and lead those Romans to defeat. Fight for the other side, and bring them down. Meanwhile, we will start the plague, and the very first person we strike will be that Caesar. Then we go as that plan of Poseidon's. How's that for you, Ares?"  
  
"As long as there are battles," said Ares.  
  
All gods' glance turned to Zeus. The King of Gods considered the plan. "Very well," he said, "Ares, go and help the barbarians. Athena, start the plague!"  
  
"With pleasure, father," smiled Ares.  
  
"Caesar! Great Caesar!" cried a messenger who dashed into the palace. The emperor was eating grapes and lying on the couch.  
  
"Please! What now?" said the emperor with little interest.  
  
"Great Emperor of Roman Empire! The barbarians have attacked in such a rapid speed unimaginable! They had already taken five cities within a week! General Marcus Casius send your servant here for aid!"  
  
"The barbarians you say?" replied the Caesar, put another grape into his mouth and drank a cup of wine, "didn't General Casius already defeated them to their last village?"  
  
"Yes, but it seems that they had worshiped a new god, and he helped them,"  
  
"What's that god's name?"  
  
"We don't' know Sire."  
  
"You know what?" said the emperor, "go and tell the priests to offer more sacrifices for the gods, and don't annoy me anymore."  
  
"Yes sire," exited the messenger.  
  
"Geez, such a small thing needs my knowledge....," yawned the Caesar.  
  
"The Caesar has been struck with a strange malady," reported the physician before the Senate, "so far it is very hard to cure."  
  
"Is it the same plague that is going on in the Empire?" asked one of the Senators.  
  
"I am afraid so," said the physician, shaking his head.  
  
"The Caesar is ill, the barbarians are moving closer to Rome everyday. Are the gods really against us?" sighed the Senator.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This will be a short story, just to tell you. Watch the gods exercise their plan next chapter! 


End file.
